Novocain
by xXLovelyDarknessXx
Summary: Marik was injected with Novocain and can't move. Bakura will use it to his full advantage! Psychoshipping. Yoai YBxYM


A/N: YAY!!! I actually wrote a One-Shot!!! I came up with the idea when I was reading some other Psychoshipping story and the two psycho's really liked pain,, and I thought, What if someone gave them Novocain to numb them. It would be hilarious! And then it turned into a yoai thing…Oh well! I like it! Hope you do too!!

Disclaimer: Lets pretend I actually do Own Yu-Gi-Oh, What do you think would happen?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik laid sprawled out on the plushy white carpet in the living room, scowling.  
Or he would've been scowling if he could still feel the muscles in his mouth. Instead he just stared at the ceiling on his back, his limbs completely void of any feeling at all.  
Besides the fact that his entire body was numb, he was also exhausted from trying to fight his sleeping muscles to try and move them at least an inch. But no matter what he did, it was useless, and now he was lost in his thoughts for the fourth hour of his torture.  
At this moment, the Egyptian was mentally slapping himself for being such a ham and messing around with his hikari on a bad day...

_**FLASHBACK  
**_  
Malik slammed the door behind him as he stormed into the apartment.  
Marik looked up from the glowing box across from him and smirked at the younger blonde. He watched malik stomp around the Apartment, throwing random pieces of junk across the room, apparently looking for something.  
"How much longer do you have to live Malik?" Marik asked sarcastically.  
The Egyptian sighed frustrated and glared at his Yami.  
"Not now marik. I'm only here to pick up the stuff i left yesterday before your roomate eats them..."  
Marik chuckled darkly, picturing Bakura devouring his hikari's books with his sharp teeth. As soon as that picture left his head, it came back, but this time, the silver haired man was shredding his clothes and smiling evilly.  
_damn, that's sexy...Aw, shit!  
_The Yami mentally slapped himself thinking about the tomb robber and bit his lip to distract himself.  
**slam!  
**"Where the hell is my soda!?" A shrill voice screeched and rang in Marik's ear, bringing him back to reality.  
"huh? Soda?"  
Malik appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, his face was slightly pink with anger and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides.  
"My Soda! My cherry cola! I gave it to you to keep safe until my fridge was fixed! Where is it?"  
The Blonde yami looked up at the ceiling and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Malik exhaled sharply at his Yami's fake thinking.  
"Hmm..." Marik smirked. "I think i drank it."  
"You drank it!?" The younger Egyptian shouted back at him. "You drank my Fucking Soda? I trusted you with that!!"  
Marik stood up and laughed manaicly.  
"That was your mistake, my little hikari."  
Suddenly, malik roared and lunged at his yami with full force. It startled Marik as he toppled over onto the floor. But it wasn't long until he regained his composure and held the hikari at arms length in front of him by his wrists, Laughing once again.  
"Now, now Malik, you know you can't do anything to me. I thrive off of pain." He smirked.  
Malik struggled furiously out of the strong grip holding him and glared evilly at the psychopath.  
"I realize that, which is why i've got this!"  
he reached into his back pocket and pulled ou a large half an inch thick needle filled with liquid. Marik rasied an eyebrow and his grin was quickly shifted to a frown.  
"What the fuck is that?"  
"Ten fluid ounces of novcaine that bakura stole from the dentist about a week ago," he explained, an evil grin slowly spread across his face.  
"I was going to return it, but i think i've found a better use for it! It's a good thing you can't OD!"  
The boy lunged once again and instead of fighting back, Marik ran in the oppisite direction around the living room, yelling like a little kid at the park.  
"Get that shit away from me!!!" He shouted.  
The two went in circles around the entire apartment, knocking over furniture and tripping over books and clothes on the floor. Marik turned sharply multiple times to make Malik slide into the wall, but the hikari didn't slow down as he chased the larger blonde with the needle out in front of him. Marik was gasping for breath and made the mistake of looking back at the red faced boy behind him. He missed the large jcket on the floor and flipped onto his back with a loud THUD! Malik wasted no time taking this advantage and pinned the Yami down by straddling his stomach and using one hand to hold his head down.  
"Don't you dare touch my stuff ever again!"  
A sharp pain stung Marik's neck as Malik injected the shot, pushing all of the fluids into his vains. The hikari yanked the needle out harshly and didn't bother to wipe the blood up from the fresh puncture wound as he stood up.  
"You better hope that Bakura comes home soon."  
"Your a bitch!" Marik slurred loudly, the drug quickly taking affect and flushing out all possible feeling from his chest to his fingertips.  
"And your ugly. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Have a good day." And with that, malik stepped over the limp tan body and slammed the door behind him.  
The psychopath bit his lip and focused all his brainpower towards is hand, trying desperatly to move his fingers. All he got was a few twitches and jerks.  
"Son of a bitch!" Was the last thing he said before loosing all muscle power in his face.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Marik sighed through his teeth as he counted all the dots on the ceiling and loosing count around 200 for the third time.  
_What am I supposed to do now? I'm so fucking bored!!_  
He let his eyes wander around the room as far as they would allow. It was deafeningliy silent, except for the occasional car zooming by and honking annoyingly. Once or twice he heard some laughter from some oblivious teens outside his window and mentally laughed when he eavsdropped on a very loud brakeup between a "happy" couple.  
For some reason, the word "couple" made him think of a certain silver haired tomb robber that he lived with.  
His brain started to send mental images to his mind of the man. First in his normal tight jeans and long black trench coat he always wore. But Marik swore at himself as the clothes started to change into even tighter leath and a colar, and then into almost nothing at all.  
_this is NOT the time to be haveing dream sex with bakura...Damn it! i don't even like him... I hate him! HATE him!  
_But his brain ignored his words and turned the images into an actual movie. Bakura swayed his hips and started licking a lollipop that came out of no where.  
_Of course thats the only muscle thats NOT numb...I wish i could punch myself right now..._  
He flinched, or he wouldv'e if he could move, when the door suddenly slammed closed and the sound of liquid swishing in a bottle filled his ears.  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" A familier husky voice called.  
"Marik? You here?"  
the Blonde grunted as loud as he could to try and gain Bakura's attention from the livingroom.  
"Marik? What are you doing on the floor? I know you're weird but this is kinda off,"  
The tomb robber stood over the tan figure, smirking.  
Marik noticed how the black of his coat really brought out his pale features. It enhanced his hard red eyes to an extent that forcefully drew Marik in.  
For the third time that day, The Psychopath mentally slapped himself and swore loudly in his head.  
"I never took you for a junkie though, What happened?"  
Bakura squated down near him poked marik's Forehead repeatidly.  
"You can't feel a thing, can you?"  
marik didn't need to answer for the tomb robber to start laughing manaicly enough to fall on his butt.  
"I guess Malik DID find that dentist stuff!"  
Marik twitched with rage and bit his lip, causing feeling to come flooding back to his mouth.  
"Are you gonna just sit there and laugh?" He growled, though it was still abit slurred from the numbness.  
Bakura ran a single hand through his silver hair before calming down and smirking at the egyptian again.  
"So you can use your mouth now huh? Well, that's actually a good thing, Taking advantage of you is so much more fun when you protest."  
The Blonde's eyes widen as bakura started to laugh again.  
_He better not be serious..._  
the tomb robber seemed to read his min as he slipped on of his legs around Marik, straddling his waist. Placing his slim fingers on the Blond's chest, he leaned forward seductivly until his lips were less than an inch away from the other's ear.  
"Torturing you is so much fun..." He whispered darkly.  
_It's torture that your not going any further!_  
Marik's thoughts thrashed around in his head, causing his brain to throb as Bakura brought his lips to his tan earlobe.  
"You like this, don't you?" Bakura asked.  
And yes, marik liked it. He loved it. He wanted, no, NEEDED more! But his pride got in the way and he used his throbbing head to wake the dead muscles in his arms and shove Bakura off.  
"I'm not about to let a sly bastard like you mess with my head," He growled, slowly sitting up and leaning on his shakey elbows.  
The silver haired thief brushed himself off and smirked, sitting across from the Psychopath. He knew how much marik wanted him, and he also knew how deep the Egyptian was in denial about the whole thing. He waited for Marik to gather enough strength to sit up without the support of his elbows and then pushed him against the bottom of the couch.  
"I'm not about the let you take my opportunity away from me." He threatened while smiling.  
Before Marik could retort, Bakura placed himself in his lap and straddled his waist again, wrapping his arms loosley around the psychopath's neck.  
"You're such a whore..." Marik growled to distract himself from his suddenly tight pants.  
Bakura just snorted and roughly crushed his lips against the other yami's, Pulling him further and urging him to kiss back.  
_What am I doing Dammit? I hate him! I hate this god damned-  
_Marik sharply gasped as he felt two warm hand slide down his sides skillfully and tug at his sirt.  
_Oh screw it, He's mine!_  
The nerves in his legs screamed to life as he tackled the tomb robber to the floor, pinning him down and sucking at his neck roughly. Pleasure shot through Bakura's spine as Marik bit down and drew blood from the pale flesh. It please the psychopath to see the silver haired man's eyes roll into the back of his head as he gasped. Marik decided to be a jerk and stopped dead in his tracks and lift his head, causing Bakura to whine subconsiously for more.  
"Well, that's a side i've never seen." The blond smirked.  
The thief king growled and flipped the two around so that Marik would look up at him instead.  
"You'll pay for that, you bastard!"  
Using all his strength, Bakura ripped the other yami's shirt in half. The tear went deeper than expected and broke the skin, blood to spew all over Marik's chest.  
The psychopath laughed at the tomb robber's hungry eyes and gasped as he felt a hot sticky tongue lap up all of the blood, swirling gracefully across his blood drenched skin.  
"Hey, save some of that tongue for me," marik complained.  
Bakura raised his eyes to meet the lavender ones in front of him and grinned evilly.  
He leaned forward and crushed his lips against the soft lips of the Egyptian that were still covered in his own blood. but this time, Marik kissed back and bit the tomb robber's bottom lip harshly, loving how he felt the hot steaming blood slide down his throat. Their tongues wrestled for dominace, wrapping around each other and pushing back and forth. Finally, Bakura decided to give in and let Marik explore the hot sticky walls in his mouth, but quickly shoved back after a few minutes to do the same to the other.  
The finally broke, panting for breath and staring into each others lustful eyes.  
"you..." Bakura breathed on top of the psychopath.  
"touch me...you bastard..."  
Marik smirked and complied, sliding his hands all over the smooth pale chest, reach lower, lower...lower,  
**SLAM!  
**"Marik! You better tell me where you put my sweater! if you thought i wouldn't notice then your wrong-"  
Malik stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the two yami's on the floor.  
"Um...this is awkward..."  
Bakura sat up and threw a large book at the hikari.  
"Get out you litle dickweed!"  
Malik yelped and ran out the door.  
bakura growled in frustration and pouted childishly.  
"Great, He ruined the fucking mood..."  
Marik laughed and ran his fingers through the tomb robber's long silver hair.  
"Don't be too hard on him, it's was because of his doing that we're in this situation in the first place."  
Bakura smiled a rare genuine smile and rested his chin on the Egyptian's chest.  
"I guess so..." he murmured.  
"Thank god for Novocaine."

Me: YAY!!! I did it!!! Sorry It didn't turn out to be a lemon, I can't write those. Not even if my life depended on it. Sorry. I doubt I will anytime soon.

Bakura: You suck, you should've tried.

Me: I'm a quitter!!

Bakura: yes, yes you are.

Me: *sniff*

REVIEW!!! Pretty pretty please!!!!! I want to hear your opinions!!!


End file.
